


Sonhos de algumas noites de inverno

by iAlyena



Category: boku no hero, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Homossexualidade, Lgbtqia?, M/M, Menção!kiribaku, Other, Shakespeare, Shoto - Freeform, Shoto Todoroki - Freeform, Tema Bimestral, icyhotproj, todoroki - Freeform, william shakespeare - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: Katsuki Bakugo estava destinado a atuar, porém Shoto Todoroki contentava-se com apenas observar.[Fanfic também postada no Spirit sob o pseudônimo @Alyena]
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Todoroki Shouto & Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 4





	Sonhos de algumas noites de inverno

**Author's Note:**

> Olá mundo! 
> 
> Como vocês estão? Espero que bem. Esse plot surgiu bem do nada mesmo, enquanto eu organizava meus livros, mas espero que vocês gostem dela tanto quanto gostei de escrever!
> 
> Ademais, a fanfic foi escrita para o @icyhotproj do spirit.
> 
> Boa leitura!
> 
> [Agradecimentos nas notas finais]

A temperatura invernal lá de fora fazia um grande contraste com o café quente e amargo, que descia pela sua garganta deleitosa. Observava Momo ensaiando “Sonho de uma Noite de Verão”, de Shakespeare; ela interpretaria Hérmia, filha de Egeu e noiva de Lisandro.

Shoto não tinha o costume de observar os ensaios, preferia sempre ver quando estava tudo perfeito. Mas era completamente apaixonado por essa história e não pensaria duas vezes em abandonar os estudos para ver os primórdios da peça, que seria apresentada na próxima sexta à noite.

Mas, também, desviou os olhos da beleza exuberante de Yaoyorozu por alguns segundos para reparar na presença de outro indivíduo que ali estava. Loiro, olhos vermelhos, — lentes de contato, claro — expressão de impaciência. Mesmo assim, aparentava estar prestando atenção e apreciando o ensaio.

O meio-ruivo ficou encantado com a beleza do loiro e ainda mais admirado, quando viu ele subir no palco. Agora que podia ver suas roupas, percebeu o figurino que ele vestia. Não demorou para reconhecer o personagem; o belo jovem de íris escarlates seria Oberon, rei das fadas, dos duendes e dos elfos.

Apoiou a cabeça no pulso, admirando a beleza do intérprete do esposo de Titânia, rainha das fadas. Estava tão distraído que sequer viu a amiga de cabelos negros chegando e só sentiu sua presença ao perceber os braços dela em volta de seu pescoço.

— Já podemos ir, Shoto. — Ela disse ao vê-lo jogar o copo de café no lixo — Estou exausta! De qualquer forma, a peça vale metade da minha nota semestral.

— Nota fácil. — Ele disse, com um sorriso de canto. Viu Oberon voltar ao palco; a voz alta e entonada fez Todoroki sair da realidade por alguns momentos.

— Alô? — Momo estalou os dedos na frente de seus olhos. — Escutou algo do que eu disse?

— Desculpe. — Não era do feitio de Shoto parar de prestar atenção em algo que alguém dizia, principalmente quando esse alguém tratava-se de Yaoyorozu — O que dizia?

— Estava dizendo que a peça foi adiada para daqui duas semanas, e que o professor está louco por causa disso. — Ela repetiu, revirando os olhos pelo adiamento. Percebeu que o amigo encarava-a ansioso — Quer perguntar algo?

— Quem é aquele que interpreta Oberon? — Foi direto e sincero. A amiga conhecia-o bem o suficiente para dizer quando ele estivesse mentindo.

— Oberon? — Ela ficou pensativa por alguns minutos, antes de responder. — O nome dele é Katsuki Bakugo, ele acabou de ser transferido à minha turma.

Todoroki assentiu, prestou atenção em toda palavra que ela disse. Só foi desviar o olhar das orbes negras dela quando cumprimentou o porteiro — que já era um senhorzinho idoso — e mesmo assim, conseguia sorrir para todos que entravam no prédio — era por isso que o meio-ruivo admirava-o.

— Aliás, Shoto... — Um sorriso malicioso brincou nos lábios carnudos da amiga — Também fiquei sabendo que Bakugo mora no apartamento 27b.

— E daí? — Todoroki respondeu grosseiramente, emburrado com as insinuações da amiga. Só podia ser coincidência que Katsuki houvesse se mudado para o apartamento em frente ao seu.

— Eu soube que ele adora torta de limão. — Yaoyorozu piscou o olho esquerdo, e o meio a meio revirou os olhos — Eu preciso ir, Shoto. Jiro está me ligando. — O rapaz de orbes heterocromáticas acenou com a cabeça e esperou a amiga entrar na porta no fim do corredor, antes de destrancar sua porta.

Todoroki deitou-se em seu sofá após levar sua mochila até seu quarto. Morava sozinho, ninguém o atormentaria se quisesse dormir. Mas, preferiu ficar encarando o teto branco, em vez de ir para o mundo dos sonhos.

— Eu deveria fazer uma torta de limão…?

[...]

Bateu na porta duas vezes, o coração batia forte em seu peito. Será que ele gostava mesmo de torta de limão? Não demorou muito para um loiro atender a porta — ainda era possível ver algumas caixas para desempacotar. Ele pareceu surpreso ao ver um desconhecido com uma torta de limão.

— Olá! Espero que se sinta bem vindo em nosso prédio, qualquer dúvida eu moro aqui na frente. — Todoroki riu internamente com sua formalidade, parecia que estava em um comercial de televisão. Katsuki pegou a torta da mão do bicolor de bom grado.

— Quer entrar? — Shoto negou com a cabeça. — Eu me chamo Katsuki Bakugo, e agradeço por isso.

— Shoto Todoroki — sorriu de canto. Bakugo era uma gracinha com vergonha — Aliás, a torta é de limão.

— Minha preferida. — O loiro piscou o olho esquerdo.

— Eu preciso ir estudar, espero que não se importe — disse, afastando-se, mas sem virar as costas.

— Bons estudos! — exclamou, fechando a porta.

Todoroki sorriu ao entrar em seu apartamento. Katsuki era bonito e interpretava. Não sentia nada por ele naquele momento, mas sabia que futuramente iria sentir.

[...]

Já havia se passado exatas duas semanas, desde que havia conhecido Bakugo. Desses quinze dias, não havia um dia que não ia nos ensaios de Sonho de uma noite de Verão e um dia que não se encontrava com o loiro. Já haviam jantado juntos e suas conversas estavam cada vez mais frequentes.

Não demorou muito para que seu coração começasse a acelerar toda vez que ele sorria, ou que começasse a perceber detalhes nos olhos escarlates. Todoroki nunca havia sido uma pessoa impulsiva, mas estava disposto a mergulhar de cabeça naquela paixão. 

Era impressionante o jeito que Katsuki conseguia deixá-lo desconcertado. Shoto andava sonhando com ele também, de tanto que pensava no bendito. Riu internamente com esse pensamento. Se fosse para dar nome ao seu romance, seria “Sonhos de algumas noites de inverno".

Estava tão perdido em detalhes de sua paixão, que não percebeu quando o loiro aproximou-se — e Bakugo havia percebido aquela distração, tanto que fez o favor de assustar o bicolor. 

— Você vai vir amanhã, não é? — Katsuki perguntou, com olhos pidões.

— Se tudo der certo, estarei aqui.

— Espero que sim, senhor Todoroki. — Fez com que o meio a meio revirasse os olhos, pela forma de como era chamado. Afastou-se, Shoto sabia que era apenas para tirar aquele figurino. Também sabia que Katsuki iria para a biblioteca da faculdade estudar depois do ensaio, então foi até a porta do auditório esperar Momo.

— Já pensou em se declarar para ele, depois da peça? — Yaoyorozu sugeriu, quando começaram a andar de mãos dadas com Kyoka.

— É, você poderia dizer “Me chama de Titânia e vem casar comigo”. — Jiro brincou.

— Não acho que vá acontecer, está muito em cima da hora. — Shoto deu de ombros. Geralmente, era direto sobre o que sentia, mas tinha suas inseguranças.

— Momo é a pessoa mais organizada da Terra, tenho certeza que ela consegue te ajudar. — A menor piscou para si.

— E eu já tenho a ideia perfeita!

[...]

_“— Será algo simples e direto: depois da peça, você irá embora comigo e com Jiro. Entrará para seu apartamento e tomará um banho. Nisso, já vai dar tempo de Katsuki ter chegado e descansado._

_— Depois, é só pegar a caixa de bombom e bater na porta; o resto é com você. — Kyoka completou a frase de Momo — Eu não estarei em casa, mas você poderá contar para a Momo como tudo deu certo!”._

Todoroki sentia-se inquieto e, ao mesmo tempo, esperançoso. As palavras do tal plano martelavam em sua cabeça e tentava se consolar, dizendo que se Yaoyorozu disse que daria certo, é porque daria certo. Havia comprado chocolate amargo — sabia que Bakugo odiava doces. Hesitava em bater na porta branca com o número "27b" escrito. Ele havia acabado de apresentar-se, será que estaria de bom humor? Estaria cansado? Era melhor voltar depois?

Agitou a cabeça — fazendo os cabelos de cores diferentes se misturar — e expulsou aqueles pensamentos. No caso de uma possível desilusão amorosa, Momo estava no fim do corredor.

Bateu na porta uma, duas, três vezes. Já estava considerando dar meia volta, quando um jovem de cabelos ruivos bagunçados e dentes pontudos abriu a porta com um sorriso.

Parte de si gelou; seria aquele um possível namorado? Ainda esperançoso, ignorou essa pequena parte — o loiro poderia ter amigos também, certo? Por via das dúvidas, colocou o braço esquerdo — que segurava a caixa de chocolate — atrás de suas costas.

— Katsuki está? — perguntou, com um sorriso amarelo.

— Só um momento. — O menor virou para trás — Amor?

Com essa mísera palavra, Shoto sentiu o coração partir em seu peito. Não era burro, aquele “amor” pronunciado tão carinhosamente não poderia significar outra coisa. E naquele momento, como em nenhum outro, o meio a meio quis desaparecer — aqueles sonhos que tinha não passariam de sonhos.

— O que foi? — A voz rouca de quem tinha acabado de acordar foi ouvida.

— Tem um rapaz com cabelo de cores diferentes te chamando. — O ruivo disse calmamente e pareceu ficar irritado quando passaram-se alguns minutos, e o namorado (como essa palavra doía) não apareceu. — Katsuki?

— Já tô indo, porra. — Foi a última coisa ouvida antes de Katsuki aparecer no corredor — Olá, Shoto. — O loiro não sorriu enquanto disse isso, mas não havia sido grosseiro.

— Ah, eu não queria atrapalhar. — As bochechas dele estavam coradas — Só queria te parabenizar pela excelente apresentação. — Estendeu a caixa de bombons. Havia comprado para Bakugo e daria para ele, mesmo que fosse de uma forma diferente do planejado.

— Obrigado! — Ele agradeceu, abraçando a cintura do ruivo. Shoto quis chorar. — É gratificante ouvir isso.

— Bem, eu preciso ir. — Todoroki disse após alguns segundos de silêncio. Ele realmente precisava ir chorar no colo de Momo.

— Até um dia desses. — Foi a última coisa que o bicolor ouviu — e ele não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Lágrimas já escorriam pelo rosto pálido quando bateu na porta da Yaoyorozu.

— O que aconteceu? — Foi a primeira coisa que Momo conseguiu perguntar ao perceber a face cheia de lágrimas do meio a meio. Yaoyorozu esperava que ele estivesse reluzente, não daquele jeito. Ela fechou a porta e esperou-o sentar no sofá.

A morena aproximou-se devagar, pois não queria pressioná-lo. Sentou-se ao lado dele, e o mesmo deitou a cabeça em seu colo. Ele tinha uma almofada contra o rosto e os cabelos acariciados pela amiga.

— Ele namora. — Foi a única coisa que precisou falar para Yaoyorozu entender tudo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Shoto não queria dizer mais nada, e Momo estava cumprindo seu papel de amiga compreensiva, quando o bicolor permitiu-se rir. Como não havia percebido a ironia antes? Katsuki estava destinado à atuar, e ele contentava-se em apenas observar.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Gostou da leitura?
> 
> Eu queria agradecer à @Shej pela betagem mais que maravilhos e à @Kalaahi pela sinopse.
> 
> Ah, e você, leitor, que chegou até aqui, não esqueça que comentários e favoritos podem ser feitos de graça e deixam o dia da autora mais feliz!


End file.
